Love or Money
by Ami Rose
Summary: Can Lex forget about his life with his ex-best friendgirlfriend, or will he help her change her mind about coming back to him, by learning her secret? Please R & R! Ch. 5 up!
1. Chapter One

Summery: Can Lex forget about his life with his ex-best friend/girlfriend, or will he help her change her mind about coming back to him, by learning of her secret? Rated "R"!

Chapter 1

"Could country singer Ceara Ryan be in love? Or is it all just puppy love? Famous actor Colin Farrell and Ceara Ryan have been dating for the past two years, and last week Colin asked Ceara to marry him. What will she say? How long will they be together?

Tune in at 5pm to what this local child, born and raise in Metropolis will say to the one who loves her; on Metro News at 5."

Lex turned off the TV and looked down at the picture in his hand. 'How could I treat her like that?' He thought to himself. 'Oh, that's right, I'm a Luther!' "I need to see her!" He said out loud and walked over to his computer. He sat in his chair and searched the inter net for Ceara's tour dates. Ceara was going to Metropolis next week. He reached over to his phone and dialed for his secretary. "Jessica, find out where Ceara Ryan is staying next week when she goes to Metropolis."

"Yes sir!" Jessica answered and hung up.

Six Years Before:

Twenty year old Lex stood waiting for his best friend/girlfriend by the fountain in front of the Down Town Metropolis Park. The sky was clear as a tall, long hair burnet, green eyed girl walked up to Lex.

"Lex, I've missed you so much." She said as she hugged him.

"Ceara how was your trip?" Lex kissed her on the cheek.

"It was so boring! It would have been better if you were there." Ceara pulled away and looked Lex in the eyes. "Really though, I did miss you baby! How have things been since I've been gone?"

"Things have been normal as can be." Lex rapped an arm around Ceara as they walked more into the park. "I was hoping you could come over tonight and we can have dinner at my place!"

"Why not? We haven't done that in a while."  
That night:

Ceara handed Lex six movies. "How about these ones?"

Lex looked down and read the names. "Fools Rush In, Beautician and the Beast, Selena, My Best Friend's Wedding, Dirty Dancing, and Anastasia?" He started laughing. "Come on Ceara! These are all chick flicks. Pick three of them and I'm gonna pick three." He handed the movies back to her.

"Oh, fine! Fools Rush In, Selena, and Dirty Dancing." She handed the movies back to Lex.

"Dirty Dancing? Didn't we go watch that in the theater a few months ago?" Lex looked up at Ceara.

"Ya, well I loved it. Come on Lex. Please!" She pleaded with her eyes as she rapped her arms around his neck.

"Fi..." Lex started to say, but was cut off when she kissed him. Finally, she pulled away and sat in a near by chair as he went off and looked for three movies. Once he was done, he walked back up to her with four movies in his hands.

"ConAir, Air Force One, Texas Chainsaw Massacre... No way Lex! I'm not watching this movie. Take it back!" She hands him the movie. "And Men in Black, is fine with me."

Lex laughed and took the movie from her. "Take the movies to the front and wait in line. I'll be there in a minute." She walked to the front and he put the movie back.

They checked out the movies, went out side, got in Lex's car, and drove to his house. As soon as they got there, Lex grabbed the food and Ceara grabbed the movies. They went inside and went straight for the couch in front of the big screen TV.

"My movies first!" Ceara pulled the movies out of the bag and put them on the table and Lex set the food up on the table around her. She walked over to the VCR and put in Fools Rush In.

"What'd you out in?" Lex looked up as she turned on the TV and walked back to the couch and sat next to him.

"Fools Rush In" she said as she rapped her arms around Lex's neck again. She pulled him to her as she lean on the arm of the couch. She tugged at his shirt as she glided her hands up his muscular chest. Slowly her hands pulled at his shirt and it went over his head.

Lex laughed as Ceara pushed him back against the couch and straddled his lap. He pulled her shirt up and over her head. She puts her arms around his neck and leans forward and kisses him. He raps his arms around her, pulling her to him.

Ceara pulls back and starts unbuttoning his pants. Lex smile's and slips her skirt off, and tosses it to the other side of the room. He kicks his pants off and they lie back down on the couch.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

"Mommy!" Five year old Cassidy Rose Ryan ran to her mother.

"Hey Cassi baby!" Ceara picked Cassidy up and held her. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay!" Cassidy looked up at her mother. "Where's Coli?"

Ceara didn't know what to tell her. Colin wasn't gonna be around any more. Since Ceara had said no to his proposal, he left and went back to LA with his friends. "Well, he went home!"

"When will we be going home?" Cassidy said, wanting to see Colin again.

Ceara knew Cassidy thought Colin was going to their home, and had no clue he was going to his home in LA. "Honey, Colin isn't going to our home. He's going to his home. He's not coming back." That was the only way she could explain.

Ceara held Cassidy close as she started to cry. "But why? Don't he love us any more?"

Ceara kissed the top of her daughters head. "Of coarse he still loves us baby."

"Then why he not coming back?"

Ceara had no clue what to say. Should she tell her that she didn't love him any more? Or should she say he needed sometime alone? "I don't know baby!"  
  
Week later:

'What am I gonna say to her?' Lex thought to him self on his way to Metropolis to see Ceara Ryan. Ceara was staying in the Metro City Hotel for two nights; and had just arrived today.

Lex pulled into the parking lot, and parked across from Ceara's room. Her concert should be over, and she should be on her way to the hotel.

Ten minutes later her bus pulled around the corner. It stopped about ten feet from Lex. He slowly walked over to the bus and waited as Ceara made her way off the bus.

As the bus pulled into the parking lot, Ceara saw someone standing across from her room waiting, 'Now who's this?' She thought to herself. The bus stopped and the person walked to the bus door. Ceara got up from her seat and grabbed sleeping Cassidy. She quietly walked to the door and stepped down the stairs.

Lex smiled when he saw Ceara stepping down the stairs. But the smile faded when he saw someone in Ceara's arms. 'Who's that?' He asked himself.

Ceara looked up once she touched the ground. Good thing she was standing on the ground and not stepping down the steps when she look up to see who was standing there, or she would have tripped her way down them. "Lex?" She said under her breath.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

Ceara looked into Lex's eyes. "Why are you here?" She demanded.

"I need to talk to you." Lex looked at the child in her arms. "Is she yours?"

Ceara turned to one of the people the just came off the bus and asked them to take Cassidy inside. Then she turned back to Lex. "Yes! She's mine! And you better stay away from her."

"What am I gonna do Ceara? Take her from you? It's not like she's mine." Lex smiled.

Ceara looked away. 'Only if you knew,' she thought to her self. "Your right, she's not yours." She lied. At one time she would have never lied to this man. She loved him at one point, but she hated him now for how he treated her when they broke up. Still, part of her still loved him. "What do you want from me?" At this time everyone was in their hotel rooms.

"I want you to forgive me!" Lex took a step forward.

"After the way you treated me?" She turned to walk away.

Lex grabbed her arm and turned her back to him. "Ceara, I still love you!" He put his right hand up to her cheek. He moved in closer to close the gap between them.

'Ceara don't do this. Don't do this to yourself again. If he really does love you, he would have never accused you of loving his money instead of him.' Ceara said to herself as she let him come closer and closer. Finally their lips touched. At first it was soft like their very first kiss, and then it became passionate like the first time they made love. Lex's hand slid around her waist to the arch of her back, pulling her closer to him. She pulls away. "No! Not this time Lex!"

"Ceara, I'm sorry for the way I treated you! If you still love me, you'll forgive me!" Lex said as he looks her in the eyes.

"No Lex! I don't love you any more." Ceara had to hold back her tears. She turns around and walked to her hotel room. As she opened the door, she saw her daughter asleep on the bed. Lex might have hurt her, but when she left, he left her the greatest gift ever. She shut the door and walked to the window and peaked out at him.

Lex watched her walk away and waited as she just stood at the door looking inside. He really did still love her. He missed having her cuddled against his chest as they lie on his couch watching TV. Suddenly, she went inside and shut the door. 'Maybe she really doesn't love me any more.' Lex thought to himself. He turned around and walked to his car. He got in and drove away.

"I don't forgive you Lex, but I do still love you." Ceara whispered at the window as Lex's car pulled out of it's parking spot and took off.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Ceara sat in the chair in the corner of the room watching her daughters chest raise then fall over and over again.

The memory of what happened the day she left here haunted her mind.

Ceara had just gotten out of the doctors office when she stopped at the park by her house to sit and think.

She had known Lex since they were both five years old. They had started dating when they were freshmen in high school. Now they were twenty years old.

The doctor told her she was pregnant. That she was two months along.

She had gone to the doctor because she had skipped this months' period. She was worried. She never expected this.

"Ceara?" She heard a familiar voice say her name.

She turned around and met eye to eye with green eyes. "Dick!" She through her arms around his neck. "What are you doing in Metropolis?" She pulled back. "Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham with Bruce Wayne?"

"I was coming to visit you and dad." He looked at the bench next to them. "Let's sit." He pointed to it. So she sat down. "How is everything?"

"Well, dad isn't very please with me." Ceara said as she looked away from him.

"What did you do this time, Ara?" He forced her to look at him.

"I moved in with Lex three months ago." She looked him in the eyes.

"Ceara! You now how much dad hates Mr. Luther." He eyes turned angry. "How could you put him through that? He's just trying to keep you sa..." He was cut off.

"I'm pregnant!" She said looking away again.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?" He said with excitement.

Ceara looked up at him weird. 'He's happy?' She thought to herself. 'Why isn't he turning and walking away from me. Dad's not the only one who hates Lex. Dick hates Lex because dad does.' "You're happy?" She looked at him weird.

Dick quickly gave a peck on the corner of her mouth and hugged her. "Yes I'm happy! Just because dad hates Lex doesn't mean I have to. I've never even met you lover boy." He said in her ear.

The words 'lover boy' rang through her head. Ceara turned a light shade of red. Then she hugged her brother as a 'think you for understanding me.'

Lex was driving by when he saw Ceara walk through the park. He pulled over and got out to follow her. Suddenly she turned around and hugged some guy. They sat down and talked. Then the guy kissed her. It was quick but he kissed Lex's girlfriend. Lex was pissed off. He turned, got back in his car and drove back to the pint house.

When Ceara finally got home, she called to Lex. There was no answer. "Lex!" She trade again when she got further in. He was usually home at this time of day. She walked to their bedroom door. When she opened it, Lex was sitting there on bed. "Lex, I called you twice." He still didn't say anything. She walked over to him and got on the bed. She knelt behind him and massaged his shoulders. "Had a bad day honey?" She asked as she stopped and rapped her arms around him.

Lex took her arms off him and stood up. He walked over to the wall and punched it to take his anger out.

Ceara jumped back. Lex never got this mad. What happened to him? "Lex, what's wrong with you?"

Lex turned around to look at her. "You don't really love me do you?"

Ceara was taken back by the question. "Of course I do. You know I love you!" She took up and walked to him.

"You love my money." He said when she reached him. 'That's it. She was with that guy because she loves my money and not me. Or that would have been me.'

Ceara stepped back. "Money? Why would I love your money?" A tear came to her eye. "Money can't hold me Lex. You do! Money doesn't make me happy. Someone to love me does." She took another step back. "Why would you think I don't love you?" She asked very angry.

"I saw you Ceara! I saw you kissing that guy in the park today." Lex said even angrier than before.

"Guy?" She said softly. She thought back to when she was at the park. The only guy she was with was her brother.

"About three hours ago, you were locking lips with some guy on the park bench." Lex couldn't believe she would do this to him.

Finally it came to her. When she told her brother she was pregnant, he gave her a peck on the check. "We were locking lips Lex."

"Then what was it?" He looked her in the eyes.

"He gave me a peck on the check." Ceara couldn't believe Lex was doing this. He's jealous of my little bother. "He's my brother!"

Lex turned and walked out of the room. 'How can she just lie to my face like that?' He thought as he walked into the living room. "Brother!?" He laughed at the thought. "You don't have a brother." He said as he saw her walk in the living room behind him. "You're an only child Ceara!"

"When my mother left me and my dad, she was pregnant with my brother. When she died last years, he went and lived with Bruce Wayne." She tried to calm down as she explained.

"Liar! Leave, I don't want to see you again." Lex said and turned and pointed to the door.

Tears clouded her sight as she walked to the door. She opened it, and turned to Lex. "I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth, Lex."

Lex turned and walked back to the room. "Leave!" He said over his shoulder.

Ceara turned and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and cried.

That night was the last time she saw Lex. Then she met Colin a few years later and tried to get over Lex. She thought she was until Colin asked her to marry him. 'Why did I say no? He's a great guy! He loved Cassidy very much and would have made a great father for her.' She thought to herself.

Ceara put her hand up to her chest as she felt pain. "Not again!" She said as she doubled over off the chair and hit the floor with a big thump.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 

Ceara Ryan's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. She was lying in a bed in the Metropolis Medical Center. This was her third time passing out like this. 'Oh please! Don't let it be back!' She thought to herself. She quickly turned her head when she heard footsteps stop at the door. "Lex?"

Lex smiled, a dozen of red roses in his hand. "Ceara!" He handed her the flowers and took a seat next to her.

"What are you doing here Lex?" Ceara asked and stared at the T.V. in front of her; she couldn't even look at him.

"I saw you on the news. Ceara, are you alright?" He leaned forward and touched her hand.

She quickly pulled her hand away and looked down. "Why would you care?" She snapped.

"Ceara, I told you..." She cut him off.

"I know, I know! You're sorry and you still love me." She finally looked up into his eyes. "You expect me to believe that bullshit?" A tear ran down her cheek. "If you ever loved me, you would have believed me when I told you Dick was my brother." She quickly looked away and wiped at the tear. Lex opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, he just sat there. For a few minutes, the room was silent. 'I can't be like him and lie to people. I have to tell him.' She finely convinced herself. "Lex..." She turned her head back to look at him again. "I can't lie to you anymore!"

Lex looked up and into her eyes, a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night..." She looked away. "Cassidy, she's yours." She looked back, sad in her eyes.

Lex was speechless again. 'I have a daughter?' He thought to himself. He was still shock, but her grabbed her hand and kissed it. How could he be mad at her? After all he put her through, it was his fault she never had the chance to tell him. "I really am sorry Ceara. Bruce Wayne is a friend of mine from college. So after you left, I called him. He told me about your brother. I so sorry I never believe you." He tightened his gripped on her hand as a tear threaten to fall.

"That night, I was going to tell you." Tears ran down her face as she sat up. "I wanted to tell you. But now it's too late."

"Too late?" He looked at her disappointed. "Ceara, you can't leave me again."

"I might not have a chose." She looked up and just then the doctor walked in. She looked back at Lex. "Please leave Mr. Luther."

Lex looked at her shocked. "But..."

"Leave!" She said a little louder. He hesitantly stood up and walked out. She looked back to the doctor. "Have you found anything?" She asked kind of unsure if she really wanted to know.

"Yes, I've found something. I don't know anything about you past medical, so I would like to run some test." The doctor stood at the end of the bad.

"Please, just tell me what you found." She sat up straighter.

"We tested you last night when you came in. And we found a ball about as big as your fist on the right side of your chest."

"It's back." She said under her breath.

The doctor heard her and raised an eye brow. "What do you think is back?"

Ceara quickly looked up. "Leukemia! A year after my daughter was born, they found cancer. I went through treatments and they thought they got it all." She explained.

The doctor looked at her with an 'I'm sorry look'. "We don't know what it is yet, not until we run some test."

"Well, I'm probably right. Don't you agree?" She knew she was right.

"We won't know till then." And he turn and walked out.


End file.
